An ultrasound system has become an important and popular diagnostic tool since it has a wide range of applications. Specifically, due to its non-invasive and non-destructive nature, the ultrasound system has been extensively used in the medical profession. Modern high-performance ultrasound systems and techniques are commonly used to produce two-dimensional (2D) or three-dimensional (3D) ultrasound images of internal features of an object (e.g., human organs).
The ultrasound system may provide the 3D ultrasound image including clinical information such as spatial information and anatomical figures of the target object, which cannot be provided by the 2D ultrasound image. The ultrasound system may transmit ultrasound signals into a target object and receive ultrasound echo signals reflected from the target object. The ultrasound system may further form volume data based on the ultrasound echo signals. The ultrasound system may further render the volume data to thereby form the 3D ultrasound image.
The ultrasound system may provide the 3D ultrasound image and the 2D ultrasound image corresponding to an A plane, a B plane and a C plane, which may be mutually orthogonal. However, there is a problem in that it is difficult to estimate how the objects of interest shown in the 2D ultrasound image are three-dimensionally indicated and what sizes the objects of interest have in the 3D ultrasound image.